detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Outcast Times at A. Nigma High
Outcast Times at A.Nigma High is a the third episode of the second season and the seventeenth episode overall. Plot *Lee Ping's bedroom/HQ "So I got blamed for the biggest prank in highschool history and now I got a year of Detention. Problem is I didn't do it, so now I bust out of detention every day to try and find out who did. It's been a bumpy ride, I even suspected my best friend of being the one behind it, someone who goes by the name Radcircles. But it's not Cam he was hypnotised to do his part of the prank! But it got me thinking Holger and I both know the word Butterscotch puts Cam into a hypnotic state because of my tenth birthday. That was the day my dad hired this crazy hypnotist to entertain us and he messed with Cam's head! And only the people there that day could have known about it, So is someone in this picture Radcircles?" *4:07:05PM Lee is in a underground tunnel with The Red Tazel Wurm and orders the other cyborg Tatzelwurms to back off. Realizing too late that that's a bad ideal. *7:50AM Mrs. Ping is driving Camillio Martinez and Lee to school. Holger Holgaart however has opted to run alongside the car to school, according to Camillio he's been all secret service agent like since Camillio won the election. Camillio requests Lee's plan of action for finding Radcircles and more specifically the man whom brainwashed him. Since it seems that Radcircles used the Butterscotch trigger phrase to hypnotise Camillio then the suspect list has been narrowed to the people at Lee's party. The Amazing Finnwich the man whom hypnotised Camillio has since seemingly dropped off the face of the earth then bar Lee's parents that just leaves The Outcasts: a group of once cool students now at the bottom of the barrel. Lou Black Leader and chronic thumb sucker, Deuce Markowitz eater of anything and everything and finally Jenny Jerkins chronic nose picker. According to Lee the trio use to be cool when Lee first moved into town but have since developing their gross habits they've become majorly unpopular. Camillio momentarily loses his temper swearing that he will find out who hypnotised him and why. Lee notes that Camillio is starting to sound like Lee to which they share a small bonding moment. In Class the Outcasts watch a documentry about Tatzelwurms, since prehistoric times they have held the role of guardians of important places and believed sacred. A rare Red Subspecies, such as the school's mascot, in particular is said to have special properties, their whiskers said to be able to break curses. Camillio overhears the Outcasts plan to retreive a red Tatzelwurm whisker from the mascot and that gives him a plan. Camillio informs Lee that at lunch time he is going to used the Tatzelwurm whisker as his way in to earn the outcasts trust and use that to figure out the brainwasher's identity. Unfortunately Lee is late for detention and Principal General Barrage catches him and has his eyebots escort him. During lunch Camillio and Holger Sit with the Outcasts. The trio questions why Camillio would want to sit with them to which Camillio questions why they always sit by themselves. Apparently this is the only place anyone will let them sit as it is the furthest Table away. The group states their plans to capture the Tatzelwurm, remove one of it's whiskers, and break the un-cool curse hanging over them. During Gym Class Camillio calls Lee and informs him of his plan. Aware of the fact that Lee and the Tatzelwurm are close Camillio has promised the group that he can snag them a Tatzelwurm whisker, to which Lee questions if he's crazy. *3:14PM In detention Lee asks Biffy Goldstein if he can find Finnwich on the internet, Biffy will look into it after he's done painting a picture of Mrs. Rumplekittykat. The two synch up their phones and Lee enters the airvents to meet up with the Outcasts. *3:15PM Lee meets with Holger, Camillio and the outcasts in the boy's washroom. Realizing that no one there has a plan Lee has to come up with one. Lee proposes that they use some food as bait for the Tatzelwurm, the only thing edible they have is Holger's sandwhich to which they toss into the vents. While they wait Lee and Camillio question Lou about Lee's birthday party to which he reveals that he went temporarily deaf that week from Cotten in his ears. While Lou has been eliminated Barrage interrupts the stake out and though the group is narrowly able to hide the Tatzelwurm escapes with the sandwhich. Switching to plan B Lee takes the group to the library. After securing the group's secrecy Lee uses The key to open the hidden passage way in the library and the group goes into the underground tunnels. The group splits into three party's to look for the Tatzelwurm, Lee and Deuce, Camillio and Jenny, Holger and Lou. Lou comments that the tunnels looks familliar, like he was there before. While alone with Jenny Camillio drills her about the party, Jenny can't remember that entire year because she got kicked in the head by a horse while vacationing with her family at a ranch. While alone with him Lee questions Deuce about the Butterscotch trigger phrase which causes him to have a panic attack. Holger and Lou calls in, having just found the Tatzelwurm. Camillio asks about what happened to Deuce to which Jenny explains that B-Words causes him to freak out, hence making it impossible for him to have told anyone about Butterscotch. The Tatzelwurm leads the group to the new brainwashing room before it splits. The Outcasts suddenly have a flashback and realizes this is where they developed their gross habits under the influence of The Prank Song. Lee questions the group about Butterscotch which triggers a chain reaction of Deuce panicking, Camillio going monkey, and Holger freaking out from his fear of Monkey's. Lee uses the Queen of Hearts phrase to calm Camillio down. Lee also notices one of the files Camillio knocked over which features information about Tatzelwurms being brainwashed and turned into Cyborgs. Holger however tries to brainwash Camillio into not reacting to Butterscotch anymore and straps him down for the proceedure. Lee knocks Holger out of the way to free Camillio and is knocked into the alarm for the base. The group escapes into more abandoned subway tunnels, these ones not converted into a lab. Lee asks once more if any of the Outcasts are Radcircles or know who he is however they point out that they have bigger things to worry about in the form of Cyborg Tatzelwurms. The Red one comes in and begins defending the group against it's cyborg brethren and Lee goes to help him. Picking up where the preview left off the group decides that the best course of action is to retreat. The group follows the Tatzelwurm into a room with some sort of Pyramid. Lee calls in Biffy for help whom states that the group is directly underneath the cafeteria. The Tatzelwurm directs the group's attention to the top of the pyramid where they find a hatch leading into the Cafeteria. While Lee and the Tatzelwurm hold off the others the group evacuates through the hatch. Unfortunately Lee is forced to leave the Tatzelwurm behind and escape with the others. Lee reveals that he snagged a Tatzelwurm whisker during the commotion and gives it to the Outcasts in exchange for their secrecy in these matters and any information they have on Radcircles. Their secrecy they can do but none of them can give Lee any info on Radcircles and thus gets the curse breaking whisker. Unfortunately Biffy calls Lee and reminds him that he needs to get back to detention now, and Lee arrives just in time. After Barrage Leaves Biffy tells Lee that he couldn't find any information on Finnwich, basically he doesn't exist. This confuses Lee. *9:32PM Camillio calls Lee and points out that they still know nothing of Radcircles or who brainwashed him. After Lee checks out for night he knocks over the picture frame from the party breaks it and realizes that there was someone there at the party hidden in the corner of the frame that he never knew about... Biffy Goldstein!! Characters *Lee Ping *Sue Ping *Biffy Goldstein *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *Principal General Barrage *Lou Black *Deuce Markowitz *Jenny Jerkins *The Red Tazelwurm *Mrs. Rumplekittykat Gallery 1 Lee protected by the Taz.JPG|Lee protected by the Taz 2 Tittlecard.JPG|Holger being a bodyguard 3 Cam mad that he was hipnotized.JPG|Cam mad about being hypnotised. New Bitmap Image (32).png|Lee reminds Cam of Finnwich 4 Younger Outcasts.JPG|Younger Outcasts 5 Current Outcasts.JPG|Current Outcasts New Bitmap Image (33).png|The Tazelwurm Temple New Bitmap Image (35).png|Lou thinking of using a Taz whisker to break the curse. New Bitmap Image (34).png|Outcasts attempting to uncurse themselves 6 Cam telling the others he will infiltrate the Outcasts.JPG|Cam telling the others he will infiltrate the Outcasts New Bitmap Image (36).png|Wendell's mechanical arm grabs Lee to seal him in detention 7 The Table of the outcasts.JPG|The table of the Outcasts. 8 Is there anything you aren't scare of.JPG|"Is there like anything you're not scared of?" 9 Cam offering to get a whisker for the Outcasts.JPG|Cam offering to get a Taz whisker. 10 Just doing some research on them.JPG|"Just doing some research on them." 12 Biffy's skills in painting.JPG|Biffy's skills in painting. 13 You guys don't even have a plan.JPG|"You mean you guys don't even have a plan?" 14 The bait.JPG|The Bait. 15 Lee questioning Lou.JPG|Lee questioning Lou. Lou.png|Lou's ears were stuffed with cotton during the party. 17 Barrage aproaching the bathroom.JPG|Barrage aproaching the bathroom. 18 Shh.JPG|"Shhh." 19 Close call.JPG|Close call. 20 Can't believe we missed the Taz.JPG|"I can't believe we missed the Tazelwurm." 21 In the Library.JPG|In the library. 22 I feel like this tunnels are familiar.JPG|"I feel like these tunnels are familiar." 23 Deuce freaking over the B word.JPG|Deuce freaking over the B word. 24 We found the wurm Tazel.JPG|"We have found the wurm tazel!" 25 In front of the Taz.JPG|In front of the Tazelwurm. 26 In the brainwashing room.JPG|In the Brainwashing Room 27 Lou believes this is where he first started sucking his thumb.JPG|Lou believes this is where he first started sucking his thumb. 28 Stick your finger in your nose...JPG|"Stick your finger in your nose..." 29 Eat anything in sight....JPG|"Eat anything in sight..." 30 Suck your thumb....JPG|"Suck your thumb..." 31 Holger afraid of Cam in monkey mode.JPG|Holger afraid of Cam in Monkey Mode. 32 Files.JPG|Files 33 Maybe the blue ones were not always evil.JPG|"Maybe the blue ones weren't always evil." 34 First, I really need to know.JPG|Lee asking who is working for Radcircles. 35 In front of the Pyramid.JPG|In front of The Pyramid. 36 Trapped.JPG|Trapped. 37 Saved.JPG|Save 38 You got it!.JPG|"You got it!" 39 Biffy.JPG|"Biffy!" Errors *When everyone is in the restroom, Lou's glasses disappear a few times while Holger loses his sandwich. *In this episode, Mrs. Ping's car is olive green. In previous episodes, it was black. *Lee is able to use the word "bait" around Deuce without him freaking out over it being a B-word. Emu sandwich.png|Lou's glasses disappear. I Err.png|The same mistake. Video Trivia This episode introduces Jenny Jerkins, who would become a major player in Season 3. Episode title may be a reference to the movie "Fast Times at Ridgemont High" References http://www.abc.net.au/abc3/shows/12913.htm Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Series 1 (AUS)